


Something in the Fog [ART]

by howl_at_that_moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howl_at_that_moon/pseuds/howl_at_that_moon
Summary: Finally settling into some semblance of normalcy after Cas comes back from the Empty, Sam finds a case up in New England. In one historic town, people are losing their minds and drowning themselves in a nearby river.Sam and Dean set off alone, only to quickly call Cas to their aid when they realize that the unnerving town of Dunwich is hiding far more than your average witch or ghoul.Drawn into investigating a cult that worships a being far beyond their comprehension, Team Free Will doesn’t understand quite how much danger they are in...





	Something in the Fog [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the story written by [ for the Eldritch Big Bang over on LJ. You can find her story ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses/pseuds/MalMuses)[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525097/chapters/38709089)
> 
> The last piece of art has a manip from sarenX on [supernaturally-shameless.tumblr.com](https://supernaturally-shameless.tumblr.com)

  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
